trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
FeatherStuck
Begin FeatherStuck. Once, Alternia was a peaceful place, where trolls and birdtrolls lived together in... Wait, wait, wait. Back up a sec. Birdtrolls? Wha? Sorry. I'll explain. Birdtrolls were once a separate race of trolls, defined by four characteristics. 1. Various internal differences that are really quite disgusting, so we won't go into them. 2. Horns seem to serve some purpose on birdtrolls. 3. They are not given last names. 4. They have giant friggin' bird wings sticking out of their backs. Birdtrolls vanished long ago. To them, regular trolls vanished long ago. Each thinks the other no longer exists. To each other, they are myths, legends passed down through generations. Several trolls, bird and not, are about to get the shock of a lifetime. The Trolls Khaian Furtae, Mage of Blood Resourceful and intelligent, Khaian is able to teleport for some reason. He woke up on the Land of Steel and Lightning one day, with amnesia, trying to figure out a way to escape with nowhere to go. Camean Jinfax, Sylph of Doom Camean has been stuck in a hole his entire life, because of being deemed too dangerous for society. As a result, he is very naive and childish. He is able to copy the abilities of others, but has no real powers of his own. These two will meet the four birdtrolls and play a mysterious game, involving six planets and six players. The Birdtrolls Daedalus, Thief of Time Daedalus has a strong sense of loyalty, and excels at building mechanical machines. He has a faint awareness of a psychic power he possesses, but isn't quite sure how to harness it. Primrose, Knight of Space Primrose hates herself. Especially her huge manly drill horns. She's a pacifist! What need does she have for drills?! It's not that she can't be cheerful, she just has horrible self-esteem. Attilia, Page of Void Attilia is kind, but extremely unstable. Ever since his lusus was killed in a freak accident, his sanity has been slowly slipping. To make things worse, he has recently been having traumatic visions of the future.. Winteria, Witch of Mind Winteria is perfect. It is psychically impossible for her to do anything wrong. She has a soft spot for whales, as her lusus was one. Or was. Before she killed it. You see, Winteria has a horrible alternate personality. It takes her over at the most inopportune times. She is perfectly demented. The Session >Be the one with amesia. Hm. Unconciousness is never a good sign. Let's try someone else first. >Be the weirdo in the hole. Um, alright. Can't be any weirder than anyone else we've seen. So what's this fucker's name? Your name is CAMEAN JINFAX. You have been STUCK IN THIS HOLE for several sweeps. Due to never having a chance to grow up outside the hole, you are quite CHILDISH AND NAIVE. You take an interest in FAUNA, especially CHAMELEONS. Jeez, those things are cool. Some moron threw a HUSKTOP down here two sweeps ago. You have no idea how it is STILL EVEN CHARGED. Anyway, you discovered the wonderful world of TROLLIAN, and became close to FIVE TROLLS IN PARTICULAR, but more on them later. You are down here because you were deemed TOO DANGEROUS FOR TROLL SOCIETY, which is not an easy thing to be. The reason is your unique psychic ability, and your odd blood color. It's purple, as a seadweller's... but you aren't one. It is pretty weird. Your trolltag is invisibleTerrarium, and you tend to copy the quirks of others. >Camean: Demonstrate. You concentrate really hard, but there's nothing to copy, so you can't do anything. That's your power. You are able to copy the psychic abilities of others, much like a certain color-changing reptile. >Camean: Escape. How? >Camean: Be the one with amnesia. Alright, here goes. He's awake now, so let's check him out. Your name is KHAIAN FURTAE. And with that, we have exhausted EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT YOURSELF. You vaguely remember something about a man named DOC SCRATCH, although you aren't sure what significance he holds. You possess the ability to TELEPORT, and again you have no idea how you got this power. You woke up one day on the LAND OF STEEL AND LIGHTING, the BODY OF YOUR SPRITE next to you. You guess you would mourn, but you remember NOTHING ABOUT HIM. you own a HUSKTOP on which you already had five friends, and it is through them you learned your name. But more on them later. Your trolltag is exiledTomato, and you spe!! certa!n words !n a strange manner. What will you do? >Khaian: Teleport away. ....You don't remember any places you could teleport. >Khaian: Examine contents of backpack. Oh look at that, you have a backpack. Inside you find your Strife Portfolio, allocated with the POLEKIND and KNIFEKIND specibi, your Sylladex, using the Warrior Modus, and a husktop. >Khaian: Open husktop. You find you have a program called Trollian installed. You recall that it is a chat program, though the exact details are hazy. You open the program. None of the handles are familiar. But our attention will now drift to the second name on Khaian's list, the trolltag of triumphantMechanism. > Before we go any further, I'd like to inform you of this little tidbit: TM is a birdtroll, and as such, is a bit odd. Birdtrolls are a race of trolls, which once coexisted with them peacefully. A huge civil war divided trolls and birdtrolls and each thinks the other is extinct. Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that isn't true. But moving on. Just what is this dude's name? >TM: Introduce yourself. Why certainly. Your name is DAEDALUS. You love FLYING. You do it every day. Every single mechanical thing you and your friends own, YOU BUILT. You don't know how it works, but machines make sense to you. You are usually UPBEAT AND CHEERFUL, a and it takes QUITE A BIT TO MAKE YOU ANGRY. Every once in a while, you will KICK BACK AND ENJOY A WICKED ELXIR. You don't dare tell this to anyone else. You are currently working on a HUGE SECRET PROJECT OF SECRECY that will blow all of the minds. All of them. Your trolltag istriumphantMechanism, 4nd y0u t3nd 2 211p numb3r2 1nt0 y0ur 2p33c4. >Daedalus: Visit lusus. You would, but you have no idea where she is at the moment. She is never home, and never where you look for her. Of course that's an exaggeration, but you were making a point, which honestly is not something you do very often. >Daedalus: Fly. Gotta grab your phone first. You want to be there if anyone messages you. You take the phone. It is put in the first card of your Tech Modus. It'll be a bit of work to get it out of there. >Daedalus: Fly, goddammit. Okay, okay. Jesus. You leap out the window, and spread your wings. You coast upward, and scan your surroundings for Parrotmom. What? Oh come on. There she is, going back into your hive. Of course, the second you leave, she's back. You turn around and return to the hive. >Khaian: Bother IT. You have no idea who any of these people are. You decide to just troll the first one on the list. http://featherstuck.webs.com/kc1.htm < this convo ensues. >Daedalus: Troll Camean. You attempt to annoy Camean into finding a way out of that goddamn hole of his. http://featherstuck.webs.com/dc1.htm >Camean: Escape. You copy the ant and walk up the wall. Well, that was anticlimactic. >Final two unseen characters: Reveal yourselves! Well one of them anyway. You want to see both? What? No. Fuck you, don't get greedy. Who is this dude? Category:Sessions Category:Mister Waffle